30 seconds to mars
Edelleenkin huonoa emopoppia soittava 30 Seconds to Mars aloitti taipaleensa vuonna 1898, jolloin bändin perustajat Jared Leto ja hänen karvainen veljensä Shannon "karvamaha" Leto saivat tarpeekseen yli pitkästä matkasta lähimpään S-markettiin ostamaan Mars-suklaapatukoita. Leton veljekset asuivat niin kaukana sivistyksestä, että joutuivat jopa polkemaan omat sähkönsä itse polkupyörällä, joka oli kytketty talon päägeneraattoriin. Tästä nuorempi veli Jared saikin mahtavan idean, jolla he pääsisivät S-markettiin kolmessakymmenessä sekunnissa, normaalin kuuden tunnin sijasta ; Kitara, jolla on siivet. Ja mitenköhän herra Leto osasi värkätä kyseisen kulkuneuvon? Kukaan ei tiedä, mutta herra Leton väitetään ampuneen lentoliskon taivaalta ja liittäneen sen sitten Anttilan alekorista ostettuun lasten leikki kitaraan. thumb Se olikin vain kaunis valhe Aika pian Leton veljekset keksivät mitä muuta kitaralla voi tehdä kun lentää supermarkettiin ostamaan Mars-suklaapatukoita. Sillähän voi soittaa "musiikkia?(no way)"! Tämän neronleimauksen herra kaikentietävä Leto sai päähänsä kun loi lantaa rakkaan ystävänsä Gerard Wayn maatilalla ( Gerard Way tunnetaan nykyisin sellokvintetti My Chemical Romancen solistina.) Tästä alkoikin virallisesti 30 Seconds to Marsin tarina. Alunperin 30 Seconds to Mars soitti vain Günther covereita pelkällä kitara + rummut yhditelmällä. Mutta kaikki kiva loppuu aikanaan ja veljekset kyllästyivät nopeasti (faneista puhumattakaan). Tähän hätään onneksi uljas ritari Matt Wachter ratsasti vielä uljaamalla kastemadollaan auttamaan veljeksiä. Näin 30 Seconds to Mars kasvoi kolmihenkiseksi oktetiksi. Näihin aikoihin ilmestyi 30 Seconds to Marsin ensimmäinen albumi 30 Seconds to Mars 27. elokuuta 2002. Albumin nimi oli alunperin Welcome to the Universe, mutta herra kaikkitietävä Jared Leto aatteli, että nimi vihjaisi liikaa Miss Universumi- kisoihin, joten Jared päätti olla laiska ja antaa albumille saman nimen kuin bändillekin. 30 Seconds to Mars-albumi sisältää mm. Buddha for Mary ( Mary on yhtä läski kuin Buddha) ja Edge of the Earth( helvettiin pudonneet). Vaikka levy menestyikin huonosti, aloittivat pojat heidän ensimmäisen kiertueensa. Ensimmäinen keikka oli Bosnia ja Hertsegovinassa, jossa Matt rakastui erääseen nuoreen kerjäläispoikaan ja erosi bändistä vedoten perheen perustamis-suunnitelmiin, mutta mehän kaikki tiedämme, että kaksi poikaa eivät voi saada lapsia keskenäänsä. Vai voiko? Tämän jälkeen alkoikin uusi sivu 30 Seconds to Marsin taipaleella. Matt Wachterin tilalle bassoa tuli soittamaan Tomo Milicevic, jonka Shannon pelasti Michael Jacksonin kynsistä eräästä Bosnia ja Hertsegovinalaisesta bordellista. Shannon saikin tästä kunniamitalin Mannerheimin Lastensuojeluliittolta. Ja oli taas uuden studio julkaisun aika, koska Yhdysvaltain presidentti George W. Bush halusi aloittaa sodan marssilaisia vastaan ( kutsutaan myös alieneiksi, vihreiksi miehiksi yms.). 30 Seconds to Mars tietenkin joutui piilottelemaan vainoharhaista presidenttiä ja tämän ydinkärkiä. Samalla "Marssit" vastustivat Marsilais vainoja niin paljon että nimesivät toisen ja uusimman levynsä I am idiot kertoakseen yrjö puskalle, että marssilaisia ei mukamas oikeasti ole olemassa. Huijaus onnistui loistavasti ja George W. Bush käänsi ydinpommiohjukset kohti Venäjää, koska hän halusi lisää turkiksia siperian tiikereistä. ''A Beautiful Lie ''oli menestys levymarkkinoilla ja vihdoinkin kaikki teiniemot tiesivät kuka Jared Leto on eli tämän unelma oli tullut toteen. Pian Kaikialla Mars-suklaapatukoista ikkunaverhoihin koristi Jaredin naamataulu. Mutta entä Tomo ja Shannon? He jäivät tietenkin kaljamahoineen unholaan, aivan kuten ensimmäisellä levyllä olevassa Oblivion(Unhola) ennustettiin. Pian he erosivatkin bändistä ja 30 Seconds to Mars supistui yhden miehen orkesteriksi. Uskolliset fanit 30 Seconds to Marsilla on kahdenlaisia faneja. Fan girleja tietenkin ja uskollisia Echeloneja. Siis mitkä Echelonit? Echelon eli 30 Seconds to Marsin virallinen street team. He ovat niitä kaikkein uskollisimpia faneja koko universumissa. He kuluttavat kaikki rahansa bändin perässä matkusteluun ja muuhun siihen liittyvään roskaan kuten promo julisteisiin, jolla he sotkevat kaupunkeja. Ympäristön sotkemisen vuoksi useat Echelonit istuvatkin tällä hetkellä vankilassa rukoilen pyhää Shannonin rumpukapulaa ja tietäen, että pääsevät luvattuun 30 Seconds to Mars- taivaaseen, missä soi 24/7 30 Seconds to Mars eikä Tokio Hotel-faneista ole tietoakaan. Oudot koukerot Herra kaikentietävä Jared Leton lempipuuhaa on väkerrellä outoja kuvioita fanien ratkottavaksi. Näitä koukeroita voi myös kutsua logoiksi ja symboleiksi. Kukaan, ei edes itse herra kaikentievä Jared Leto itsekään tiedä mitä koukerot tarkoittavat, vaikka hän kuinka väittää tietävänsä. thumb Bändi Nykyään Jared sai veljensä Shannonin ja rakastajatt.. YSTÄVÄNSÄ Tomon lopettamaan emoille ja emoteineille tutun angstaamisen(sisältää viiltelyä, hiusten nyppimistä, ym. masokistisia piirteitä) ja liittymään takaisin bändiin, joka oli jo vaihtanut nimensä Jaredin mieltymyksen mukaan"30StSl"ksi. (Thirty Seconds to SnickerLand) Snickersseillä on myös oma homesaitti mikseri.netissä. Laita hakuun Snicker, bändi on kolmas ylhäältä. Luokka:Yhtyeet Luokka:Musiikki Luokka:Hikipediasta pelastettu roska